


Konoha's Priestess

by LucidRina



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Demons, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9612206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucidRina/pseuds/LucidRina
Summary: {Chapter 1 UP}[AU-Modern Day/Narutoverse]Kumiko Kirisaki is a modern day Miko. Her normal life comes to a screeching halt when a strange light, falling from the sky hits her. The walls of her shrine shake and she gets pulled into a strange mirror hidden in her family's storage room. The mirror spits her out into The World Of Ninja. Her skills are put to the test when strange demons and spirits scatter into this world and it's up to her to protect it. There's a lot of weight bearing down on this thirteen-year-old junior high student. Can she handle the pressure, the dangers ahead and more importantly the new feelings she's developed for the two boys she's befriended.SasukexOcxNaruto





	1. Introduction

Who knew there another world completely unknown to us? I'm a normal---I was a normal....okay. Slightly normal junior high school girl. At school, I'm known as the so-called 'Archery Queen' a title given to me by my peers. A reason I'm referred to this title is because when I'm not focused on my studies, I'm focused on my hobby, well it's more like a gift, a job passed down my family for generations.

I'm a shrine maiden, also known as Miko. My family's shrine is a place everyone in town talks about. It's pretty big, perfect for dates, festivals and other large gatherings. My grandmother seize's these opportunities as a way to make fast cash, she's a bit of a money hungry old woman, but her skills as a Miko are bar none. My father, on the other hand, is different, he is a serious man and powerful monk. When I was younger, he made me practice my daily shrine life non-stop, I barely made friends due to his tedious schedules. Luckily, I managed to make one friend, my best friend. Chiemi Fujioka. She's incredibly shy but a kind hearted person none the less. We've been friends since primary school and we've been inseparable ever since....Oh! I have one other person, but I wouldn't call him a friend, more like a fly in your ear you want to flick away. I call him, the tyrant. Daisuke Davies. The half Japanese, half British boy who lives next door. He's rude, hot-headed and a sarcastic jerk.

Oops, I got sidetracked again. Back to my point earlier, I found myself in another world, a strange world. A place you probably wouldn't believe, well maybe you would, if you believed in that kind of stuff. I call this world.

The World Of The Ninja.

I'll tell you how I got here another time, that's a long, complicated story. Shortly after I got here, they appointed me Miko of this village because of my powerful abilities. There are so many colorful and kind people in this village. I was surrounded with love and open arms. I've even made new friends. I've even had my handful of battles, some more dangerous than others but, I will protect this village no matter what. I'll protect the love, the hope, and the people even if my body shatters to a million pieces. My name is Kumiko Kirisaki. I am the Miko of Konoha.

I am Konoha's Priestess!


	2. Chapter 1 The Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this will probably be my slower stories until I finish the other two. So please be patient about any updates, I'll do my best to bring more chapters. Thank you and enjoy!

The alarm clock sounded off loudly on my bedside table. I jumped in my sleep and rolled over onto my stomach with a loud groan. I pulled my face up from my mattress and glared at the tiny, pink panda clock.   
5:00 a.m  
Read the large pink digital numbers.  
The alarm continued to blare and I weakly brought my hand up to push the panda down. It bounced and I sighed happily with a small smile of peace. The thought of why I bought that stupid thing haunted me as I sat up in my bed, I am not an early bird. In the dark room, the sunlight peeked through a slight parting in my pink curtains. My arms raised above my head and my back pushed inward until a soft popping sound was heard.  
"Another day has come," I said to myself as my legs slid over the edge of my bed and I stood onto my feet.   
"Kumiko!! Are you awake? It's time for breakfast!" My grandmother shouted pounding on my bedroom door. "Alright, Grandma!"  
Once I saw her shadow disappear from under the door I walked over to the curtains and pulled them apart. The dawn was a beautiful color, the pinkish tint mixed with the blue of the coming day was all the peaceful. Outside of the house, I could see dad walking through the shrine grounds. Obviously doing his morning inspection, checking for trash that happened to blow onto the property, stray animals and maybe some drunk teens who fell asleep on the grounds of the shrine. It's not like we get a lot of trouble her but many people have begun to dismiss the shrine, often forgetting about it or just having very little respect for it. With the way, technology has overcome the world people are normally texting or playing videos games. My life is quite the opposite of that. I watched as dad spotted a crushed tin can and picked it up shaking his head. Ever since I was born dad had and has been old fashioned, he keeps up with the world today but prefers to do things how he's used to. All far as I can remember my days were filled with training as a Miko. For one day I would inherit this shrine. Or so dad says. It's been passed down from generation to generation. Even granny says the same things. It's repetitive. I hardly have any friends but the one I do have has been beside me for years and years. The sound of shattering glass caused me to snap my head and listen, I could hear grandma cursing all the way from the kitchen. She must have broken one of her favorite dishes again for the third time this month. Quickly I turned and hurried out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen, the smell of freshly cooked food filled my nostrils and the complaining of an old woman filled my ears.   
"Morning Grandma!" I said cheerfully as I popped my head from around the corner and smiled at the woman sweeping the floor.  
"Careful Kumiko child, I broke some glass,"   
"One of your dishes?"  
"Yes, I keep telling your father to put them on a lower shelf so I can reach them but he keeps forgetting. Do you know how much these things are worth? I will pray for the day they are worth a fortune and I'll sell them quicker than a prostitute opens her legs,"   
"How vulgar grandma. What's for breakfast today?"   
"See for yourself," She said with a smug smile as she swept the rest of the glass up from the floor into a dust pan.   
On the table was a large selection of food, from steamed rice, fermented soybeans and rolled omelet to grilled fished. I was thoroughly surprised, not because she closely cooked a buffet but I was sure she actually 'purchased' the ingredients to make these dishes. "What's the special occasion, grandma?"

"Well, I had a strange premonition,"

Uh-oh, another premonition, normally grandma's hunches are way off. No one is clear if she's interpreting them wrong or her premonitions are just....wrong but, we go along with them. Dad says to because she's getting up there in age or something. 

"About?" 

"Why, you Kumiko child," She looked into my amber eyes with a blithe expression. 

"What about me?" I was interested, only because grandma never has premonitions about me. So maybe this was something new. Was it about school, my Miko duties or my future love life. "Well, it's a little hazy but you were looking into a mirror, a familiar looking one," I titled my head. "Is that all?"

"No, no, then something exploded like fireworks, a beautiful, white light and suddenly you were gone, strange isn't it?" I sighed and took a seat at the table. "Grandma, that's a very confusing premonition," 

"I never said it was a good one," She giggled and sat down beside me. The front door slammed, I turned my head slightly as my dad walked into the kitchen. "Good morning," He said with his husky, intimidating voice as he took a long stride to his seat at the end of the table beside Grandma. "Good morning, Dad," I replied. 

"Let's eat then, I'm starving," Grandma smiled as she picked up her chopsticks. "Kumiko, I want you to clean out the storage room of the shrine after school," Before I had gotten a piece of my omelet into my mouth I turned my head to my father. "Huh? I have archery club today," I protested. "It can't be helped, your grandmother and I have to meet with the festival planner tonight,"

"So why can't I do the cleaning on the weekend?" 

"Because I want it done before then, we need the space for the festival decorations," He replied and I groaned loudly. I was losing this fight and there was no getting around it. "Oh! The storage room, all of my old talisman's are in there, don't break anything," Grandma said with a smile. "You too, grandma?"

"Just don't throw anything away," She laughed. "Some of the items in there are valuable and worth a fortune," I just nodded my head. "I know, I will," I continued to eat my breakfast with a small scowl. 

After breakfast, I hurried upstairs and got dressed for school. I said my goodbye to grandma and dad before I rushed out of the door. My normal routine was breakfast, school, and of course after school activities. Dad hasn't enjoyed the thought of me doing after school activities since I first brought it up. He prefers me doing my 'Miko Duties'. It's not that I hate my duties but I want a normal life some days out of the week. Normal stuff like hanging out with my friends, planning weekend dates and talking about boys. I, of course, don't have the luxury, I know I sound like I'm complaining but what would you do? My skirt pocket tickled against my thigh. Whipping out the small cell phone a smile appeared on my face.

Chiemi 

I'm at the front gate! Don't be late again, Hehe! :)

Chiemi, one person other than grandma I could count on. I quickly responded to the text. 

Kumiko 

I'll be there in five minutes!

I hurried toward my school building, running past bystanders. I can see my school building just up ahead. The large tree's standing over the school gates was a vivid pink, I loved and yet, dislike this spot for only two reasons. Chiemi and I made a promise to be best friends under this tree, we had even carved our names on a small root sticking out from the ground. On that same day, I met the most obnoxious boy under that tree. 

Deep in my thoughts, I had turned into the gates of the school and I slammed into someone's chest, hard. I dropped my briefcase and fell smack on my rear end.

"Ow! I'm sorry!" I shouted, as soon as I locked eyes with the person I slammed into. How badly did I want to retract that apology, he didn't deserve one. Those stoic and cold blue eyes always made me freeze up the moment I looked into them. The dark blonde boy scoffed and just stared down at me. 

"Running late again, Kuniko?" Daisuke said with a smug tone. I rolled my eyes and pushed myself onto my feet. 

"It's KuMIko! For our school number one student, you seem to have a problem how to pronounce the simplest of names don't you?" 

"Well, maybe it's because it's too insignificant to really remember," My eyebrow twitched and I glared at him before picking up my briefcase. 

"Don't you have a chess match or a track meet to go to....or just go somewhere away from me?" I retorted and walked around him. Daisuke chuckled. I hated that laugh, it was full of snobbery and he knew it.

"Kumiko!" A smiled appeared on my face as Chiemi was approaching me from the front of the school building. "Chiemi, good morning!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the school. Thank god. I looked back slightly to see Daisuke meeting up with his friends at the school gate. 

Chiemi turned to me and held up her cell phone. "So!! There's news of another meteor shower tonight!" I tilted my head at her screen. "Another one? Does the news say anything about the frequent meteor showers? It's strange," Chiemi just pushed up her red-rimmed glasses and shook her long black hair. "No, nothing has been reported about it being strange," She giggled. "But I was wondering if I could come to the shrine tonight and look at the shower?"

"Sure....But while you're enjoying the view I'll be cleaning out the storage rooms," I said with a huff. "If you'll be busy I won't come,"

"No it's fine, I'll try and hurry so we can watch it together," 

"Alright, if I get out of science club early, I'll come and give you a hand," 

"Thank Chiemi," 

If there was one person I could count on, it was Chiemi. She was like the sister I've wished for deep down.

After school, I held up to my promise and headed straight home to clean out the storage room. I groaned loudly as I pushed the large cardboard box against the wall. "What's in these boxes?" I coughed as dust filled my nostrils. Taking a step back, my shoulder bumped into a shelf and it began to shake and rattle. "Oh no!" I turned around on my heels and held the bookshelf up. Once it settled I let it go and slowly and softly took steps back. I didn't even want to sigh from the fear of even the smallest of bugs would knock over this shelf. How quickly my fear became a reality when my nose began to tickle, it scrunched up and I flew back into the bookshelf behind me with full power. My back slammed against it and it flew over with a loud crash to the floor. 

"No! No! Dad's going to ki--," I stopped. After the bookshelf fell over, it didn't just break and drop the objects on its shelves. It revealed something hiding behind it something I had never seen before. A long white sheet had been yanked off of what looked like a large mirror. The oval shaped mirror was large and a beautiful gold. I stepped over the old books and papers, slowly making my way to the beautiful mirror. 'Does this belong to the shrine?' I ran my fingers ran along the side of the cold gold. I stared into the amber eyes of my own reflection. The girl staring back at me looked so strange. My hand slowly reached up and gently waved a hand over the glass, a loud gasp left my lips. The glass shook as if it were a liquid and when I removed my hand it returned to its frozen state.

'It moved!' 

I found myself stepping back and tripping over the broken shelve and boxes. I never took my eyes off the mirror as I fell onto my butt. All I could do was stare in amazement. Was I imagining things? Maybe all this dust was getting to me. I shook my head and looked back up at the gold mirror. It looked like an average mirror, I pulled myself back up onto my feet and cautiously stepped toward the mirror. Praying nothing would pop out of it like those horror movies Chiemi and I would watch during our sleepovers. With the back of my hand, I tapped the glass of the mirror. It didn't move and it felt completely solid. I sighed of relief and stepped back, holding my chest. 

"Great, I'm not losing it," I looked back down at the huge mess I had made. "Dad's going to kill me!" I groaned and grabbed a fist full of my own hair. I shrugged and began to pick up the broken pieces of glass, a hiss erupted from my mouth as I sliced my index finger. "Great! How much better can this afternoon go?" I stood up and examined the cut. Turning towards the door I decided to go grab a band-aid before continuing the work for the storage room. If I turned around and looked at the mirror once more I probably would have heard it calling out to me....but, I kept walking and then it hit me. Lifting my head towards the sky I was shocked, my mouth had nearly fallen off my face. The sky was pitch black and the stars were sparkling. Snapping my head back down I reached into my skirt pocket and pulled out my cell with my clean hand and looked at the clock on my cellphone. 

4:48 pm

How could this be correct? Was my clock wrong? It was pitch black out. I pushed my cell phone back into my pocket. 

"Dad!? Granny!" I called, not taking my eyes off the sky. The stars began to shoot across the strange pitch black sky. 'Is this the meteor shower Chiemi was talking about?' It was beautiful but completely strange. The stars made loud noises like fireworks as they flew over the shrine. I covered my ears and crouched down at the loud screeching sounds. 

"Dad?! Granny?!" I called out. They probably couldn't hear me over the loud sounds from the sky. "Dad!!?" I called again. A loud screeching noise made me lift my head slightly only to be shocked by the large white light flying straight towards me. I froze, the huge light was sure to burn me, kill me or cause a huge explosion. I cried out as it slammed into my frame and sent me flying backward. My body immediately felt as if it was being melted with molten lava, my skin burns and her eyes felt dry. Everything felt as it was being stabbed with knives, my muscles ached and stiffened. Was I dying? Is this what dying felt like? I quickly prayed for it to end as I screamed from the agonizing pain. The sound of my own heartbeat rang in my ears, I clenched my chest and wheezed. Tears rolled down my stinging face. What felt like forever soon ended as all the pain began to fade away. I looked at my own hands and panted, sweat rolling down my face. Stunned, I palmed my own face, there was no blood and no peeling flesh. Was this another illusion caused by the dusty storage room. No. Everything felt so real. I tried to stand up but my legs felt numb and heavy. The stars overhead were no longer shooting across the sky but it was still dark. I pulled out my cell phone and scrolled through my contacts. I found the house phone quickly and pressed the dial button and pressed my phone to my ear. 

"The number you have reached is no longer in service or temporarily disconnected," 

"Huh?" I pulled my phone back from my ear. I groaned and put the phone back into my skirt pocket. I turned onto my stomach and crawled back towards the storage room. There had to be something in there that would help me stand. Once I got inside I found a large box I could use to crawl onto. I pulled myself up and sighed. This day was going from bad to worse, I stared down at my legs. They didn't show any visible signs of damage, so my question stood in my mind. Why couldn't I move them? A strong gust of wind made me brush my hair from my face and I turned to the door of the storage room. 'Where are Dad and Granny?' The gust of wind blew again and I growled with annoyance as I felt it pull me again. 

"Kumiko!!!" I snapped my head up and stared at a visible light making its way around the house. A flashlight. 

"Dad!! I'm in here!!" I shouted from the storage room. 

"Kumiko!!?" I heard him shout back. The gust of wind pushed me off the box and I fell onto my stomach with a loud grunt. "Dad!!?" I could hear him drawing closer to the storage room. Then the gust of wind picked back up and this time it didn't stop nor did it slow down. This is when I realized it wasn't a gust of the wind but something sucking me towards it like a vacuum. I looked around for the source of the wind in a panic.I found it. That mirror on the wall looked strange, the glass was replaced with a colorful spiral filled with glittery stars. 

"What is that?!" I shouted over the gust of wind, I turned back to the door and just as Dad emerged from around the corner of the house, I felt my body leaving the ground and the next thing I knew I was being sucked into the spiral. 

Bubbles left my mouth as if I were underwater, the sucking hadn't ceased as I was falling deeper into the dark spiral. A bright light shining below me shined brightly as I fell deeper and deeper into the spiral until it seemed to reach the bottom of my feet and everything became darkness. 

My life changed completely from this point....


	3. Chapter 2 Konoha?

The sensation of waves washing through my body was all I could feel. It felt gentle and it somehow soothed me at the same time it felt as if I were falling, my eyes opened slowly. I shut them as the blinding pink light caused me to turned my head, slowly I open them once more to the bright light. All of my breath left my body as my vision became clear. I wanted to scream but somehow I couldn't find my voice. I was staring up at the stars, they seemed so close. Then I felt something else, the wind, I turned my head to the side, the feeling I had was all too real. I was falling and falling fast toward the ground. All I could see in the dark were trees and bodies of water that shimmered from the glow of the large moon above me. I suddenly found my voice and began screaming as I was plummeting to what looked like certain death. At that moment the stars in the sky began to dash across the dark sky. Soon I could hear the sound of screeching and screaming that didn't come from me. The stars that were dashing across the sky began to fly down towards me and as they got closer and closer toward the pink light surrounded me I screamed again. The objects falling towards me were no stars but large grotesque monsters in all shapes and sizes. A snake-like creature with shiny green scales lunged at me with its large claws and the moment it touched the pink light surrounded me, it disintegrated into tiny pieces with a terrifying howl. The other monsters began to shove and knock each other away as they tried to reach for me. I cried out again and I turned away, looking back at the ground. I was only a few feet above the ground and I gasped. I lifted my hands up to shield myself from the tree branches I was about to come into contact with. I heard the tree branched snapping as I flew through them. I didn't feel them hitting me as I fell through them and the soon I came to hard thud onto the ground. I had stopped moving, hesitant I looked up. The monsters that were chasing me had disappeared. Then I noticed the pink light surrounding me was beginning to fade away. I relax on the cold grass and sighed loudly. 

"This is all a bad dream right?...Yeah...I must've actually fell cleaning the storage room and passed out...Yup...Definitely sounds about right," I pushed myself out of the ground and rose to my feet. I looked down at my school uniform and cringed at the dirt and grass on me. I grabbed my skirt to examine the long slit. "I tore my skirt too," I sighed and looked up at the night sky. The stars were still flying across the sky. As I pushed myself through the trees and approached a clearing. I stood completely dumbfounded. This place I was in didn't look at all familiar to me. A long river could be heard beside me. Next to the river were three wooden posts. I cautiously walked toward the center of the clearing, looking around, it was quiet. No sign of anyone. "Where is my home? Where am I?" A strong breeze nearly swept me off my feet. The stars above continued to fly across the sky. 

"This is all getting too scary," 

The sound of a low hissing caused me to turn around and in terror, I locked eyes with a large enormous serpent creature. It stood tall above me and gave me a low hiss. We both stood still, frozen, me frozen with fear. The moment I took a step back it lunged forward, I threw myself aside as it slammed into the ground. I screamed and got up to run without knowing where I was running to, my feet felt like they had taken over on their own. My body shuddered as the ground rumbled under my feet as the snake followed close behind me. It's hissing sounded so close to my ear. Another scream left my throat in an earth shattering tone. 

"Someone!! Please help me!" Now my mouth was moving on its own. But I indeed ready for someone to step in and save me. Anyone. 

"Dynamic! Entry!" A thunderous voice shouted. I could feel someone appear behind me, I turned my head slightly to catch a glimpse of the snake letting out a loud hiss and it was sent flying into the trees with a loud crash. I came to screeching halt and whirled around to look at the man who had saved me. He didn't look at all like someone I'd expect to save me. Maybe I've watched too many action movies. The tall man turned toward me and nearly blinded me with a shimmering smile. "Who are you?" I asked meekly. "My name is Might Guy!" 

"Might? Guy? That's such a strange name...," I muttered. 

"Strange?!" He questioned with a sullen expression. The snake slithered from the trees and hissed at us.The damage done from the man showed blood spilled from the side of its throat. "It's back..," I whimpered as it's red eyes seemed to pierce mine. Its body shook violently just before four large legs emerged from its scaly skin. I cupped my mouth in horror at the scary creature. This was no ordinary animal and it was obviously persistent. 

"This thing isn't going down without a fight it seems," In a blink of an eye, the creature was a few feet from us. I screamed as the man beside me swept me into his arms and dashed to the side with incredible speed. I could barely breathe from the sudden burst of wind. Where we once stood, the scaly looking snake creature left an impressively large crater into the earth. 

"What is that thing?" I asked him as he landed on the ground a safe distance from the creature. "I'm not completely sure...," He said softly. The creature turned to us and without wasting a second charged back towards us. I screamed again as Might Guy leaped up high at the last second. The snake slammed his tail into the earth and it quickly extended up towards up and wrapped around his ankle. A gasp left me as he tossed us both aside onto the ground with a loud crash. I groaned in pain, my back stung as we made contact with the ground. Might Guy dropped me from the impact and rolled away. I opened my eyes from the pain and looked up in horror as the snake stood over me. I sat frozen from its intense gaze, it's mouth made a loud popping sound as it dislocated it's jaw and opened its mouth wide. Before I could let out another scream I heard and ear shattering chirping sound. As I turned my head toward the sound a man shining brightly flew above me and slammed into the snake. It let out a shrill scream from the impact and was sent back. The man jumped off the creature as it collapsed onto the ground. I watched it twitch a bit before lying still. I hoped that it was down for the count this time. Might Guy appeared from behind me and made a face at the other man. I stood up as he approached us. 

"Well, if it isn't Kakashi,"

"Sorry to interrupt but I happened to be headed home when I noticed the commotion," He said with a chipper tone. He suddenly turned to me and I jolted. Quickly I bowed my head. "Thank you for helping us," I said softly. I could hear Might Guy question the word us. "I don't recognize you, a friend of yours Guy?" 

"Actually, no," He began. "I happened to spot a bright light plummeting in this direction and I came to investigate, I found that thing chasing her and I had to help, of course," The word a bright light caught my attention and I turned to him. "To be honest, I too noticed the light and that's what drew me here, but that's not the only thing strange that caught my attention," He looked up into the sky and I knew what he meant. The stars in the sky were steadily shooting in all directions. I looked back down at the two men, I didn't notice it at first once I got a better look at them I noticed that they were wearing unusual clothes from head to toe. Now that all the commotion was over my mind brought back all the previous event that lead up to now. Where was I? This was not my home or my country. 

"Excuse me, can either one of you tell me where I am?" They turned to me with strange faces. "You aren't from around here are you?" The white haired man asked. I slowly shook my head. "That light you mention earlier...I fell from the sky surrounded by a bright light...," They looked somewhat shocked at my words. Just as they were about to speak. A large explosion was heard in the distance, we whirled our heads around towards the sound. 

"That's the village!" Might Guy had shouted with an alarmed expression. 

"We better go back!" Kakashi said and before I could respond he pulled me into his arms and charged toward the sound of the explosion. Great, more danger was not what I needed, I needed more answers. Even I could tell these men possesses strange abilities as they leaped through trees and into the air with ease. We approached a large town as we got closer and closer toward the explosion. The three of us stood on a tall roof where Kakashi let me stand on my feet. We overlooked the chaos and I was shocked at the sight, the grotesque monsters that had chased me earlier were wreaking havoc on the town. A large fire had broken out on several buildings and people were screaming and scattering. "Kakashi! I'm going on ahead!" Might Guy shouted as he jumped from the building and ran towards the creatures. Kakashi turned to me with a stern look from his eye. "Stay here," He ordered before following Might Guy towards the dangerous creatures. As I looked around me I could see that Kakashi and Might Guy weren't the only one's with strange abilities, other people strange similar to them were attacking the monsters. All I could do was stare in awe. This was really no longer my home or my world. 

A sudden strange presence caught my attention and I snapped my head around to lock eyes with a large round dark green creature with one eye, staring at me, hovering in front of me with large bat-like wings. A sharp gasp left my lips as a large slit underneath its eye appeared and it opened it, revealing sharp pointy teeth in several rows. I screamed and took a step back, as the monster attempted to take a bite out of me I had slipped. I cried out and as I fell I reached my hand out and grabbed onto a large sign on the side of the tower. My breathing began to become rapid and I felt tears welling up in my eyes. This was terrifying and this time I didn't think anyone was coming to rescue me. The large creature peered over the tower and stared down at me. It began to quickly descend down toward me. As a reaction I let go of the sign and fell down, I landed on my back on a large pile of hard sacks. The wind was instantly knocked out of me and I rolled over onto the ground, groaning from the pain. I looked back up at the creature as it continued to fly down toward me. With whatever strength I had I pulled myself off the ground and dashed onto the main street where several people were running, a large man slammed into my shoulder and we both spiraled onto the ground. He turned around and we locked eyes for a moment before his face paled and he screamed before running off with the other people. I turned around to lock eyes with the creature again and it's massive mouth. Frozen again. Damn. I couldn't move. My life was about to end here and I couldn't do anything about it. Everything grew quiet and my heart was all I could here sounding off in my ears. Tears rolled down my cheeks as my life seemed to appear in front of me. I lowered my head and let the monster get closer, his hot breath blowing against my skin. Just as I began to accept my death as noise began to drown out the sound of my beating heart. What was it? Someone was crying. I looked up and beside me, a small girl was sobbing, blood spilled from her knees and hands. A small snake creature I saw before was approaching her.

"Mommy!!" 

Something inside of me clicked and I began to feel the weight that held me still begin to lift. If I was about to die, I will but at least I could save this little girl first. I don't know why? I was no hero. Heck, I wasn't even close to brave but something about this girl looked so familiar to me. Maybe because she looked like me. A small child begging, crying for her mother to come save her. My mother. I dove to the side as the monster attempted to swallow me. Quickly I raced over to the small girl and surrounded her with my arms and held her close. At the snake began to dart at us I lifted my hand, praying it would stop. An amazing feeling spread through my body and a bright pink light emerged from my hands and around us. 

"Stop!!" I screamed. 

Then something remarkable happened. A large blast of pink lights disintegrated both creatures and began to spread around the entire town and sky like an explosion. All the monsters that I could see began to disintegrate into millions of pieces before disappearing completely. Then everything grew quiet and I slowly dropped my hand. I stared at it with a dumbfounded expression. 

"Wow...," The young girl said looking up at me. She took the words right out of my mouth. Had I done that? Kakashi dropped down beside me and I screamed in surprise. 

"Are you okay?" All I could do was nod my head. I stood up on my wobbly legs and looked up at him. "T-tell me...Where am I? This isn't my home..," I said without realizing how weak I was. 

"You are in Konoha," 

"K-Konoha?...," My vision became hazy and I suddenly it turned black, I could feel my body falling and leaning against something before I slip deeper into the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4 Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, A new chapter. Sorry for not updating like I have been, with the new baby just turning a month things have been a little difficult. It's a lot harder to get to my computer. I'll do my best!!

I turned onto my side and pushed my face deeper into the pillow. Somehow, I was slightly annoyed already, that reason was because I was waiting for my alarm to sound off.

Waiting......

......Still waiting....

I frowned at the anticipation of waiting, turning over to my other side I opened my eyes and a scream left my throat as a man stood beside the bed. I immediately recognized him. Kakashi, he was holding a book in his hand. He locked eyes with me and closed his book. "You're awake, how do you feel?" Sitting up in the bed I looked around the room and turned back to him. 

"Don't worry you’re in the hospital," 

"Ho-hospital? Why? What happened?" 

"You don't remember? You fainted after fighting off those creatures last night," Just as he spoke my memories began to resurface in my brain. I remembered. I had an intense night. Staring at the small nightstand beside the bed I realized I was truly no longer home.

"Something wrong?" Kakashi asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. "I... Just need answers," Kakashi nodded as he is he understood. "Well, so do we, I'm here to take you to the Hokage, he wanted to see you the moment you woke up," 

A tilted my head in confusion. "What's a Hokage?" I asked while swinging my feet over the side of the bed. "He's the leader of our village," I slipped my school shoes on and stood up. "Oh, I see," We left the hospital room and I followed Kakashi down the long white halls. As we headed towards the entrance I couldn't help but notice the many pairs of eyes on me while I tailed Kakashi. Even the doctors were dressed quite differently than what I was accustomed to. "Why is everyone staring at us?" I whispered to Kakashi from beside him. 

"Well, word spreads faster around here, an abnormal girl falling from the sky is sure to draw attention," Kakashi replied. I raised my eyebrow and looked up at him. "Abnormal? I'm a completely normal girl," We stepped outside and I shielded my face from the bright sun. "Well, at least the sky is back to normal," I muttered. "Well, that's got something to do with what you did last night," I turned back to him, obviously confused. "After you let off that huge pink light the stars stopped falling and those creatures disappeared," He explained. I stared at him with disbelief. Me? Had I really done something like that? Kakashi wrapped an arm around my waist and I gasped as he charged toward a building, running up it and leaping high into the air. I thought I would scream but I was immediately stunned by the view of the village, it was quite beautiful. Kakashi continued to leap over the buildings, I shut my eyes repeatedly as I felt my stomach dropping. I cover my mouth as I soon began to feel ill. He began to slow down as we approached a huge red building. Kakashi effortlessly landed on the ground softly and released me from his hold. I fell to my knees and began to pant rapidly, I lifted my head up to Kakashi. "Next time...Could you warn me when you're about to do that...My stomach can't take it," 

"Sorry, I figured you could handle the ride," He said with a soft chuckle. He was making fun of me. I stood back up and took a deep breath. "Alright, just follow me," He walked toward the front door and just before I began to follow them, I saw a large monument behind the huge building. A mountain with faces carved into them. I studied the faces before following Kakashi into the building. After a few more minutes of walking in the building, Kakashi led me to an office where I was looked up and down from the eyes of an older man. He wore a haori with a red, full-length kimono that is tied using a white sash. I stood uncomfortably still in the silent room as the man stood a few feet in front of me. 

He suddenly broke the silence which caused me to nearly jump.

"Nice to meet you," 

"Ah...Y-you too," I stammered. Suddenly I felt as if I were a student that had just gotten sent to the principal's office. "I hear you're the girl that saved our village last night," He said. I began to fiddle with my fingers as he continued to stare into my form. “I’m not too sure about that,” I replied. “I…Mean, it was just happened,” He smiled and nodded. “I also understand you say you aren’t from around here,” I nodded rapidly. “That’s correct I come from a…This may sound crazy,” He raised his hand and chuckled. “After witnessing the events of that took place last night, you probably wouldn’t sound to crazy,” I nodded and continued. “I come a different…place, a different world, with cars, computers and cellph--,” I gasped and reached into my skirt pocket. “My cellphone!” I pulled out the touch screen phone and stared at it. I was relieved to see I had half a battery life and a small signal.   
“And what’s this?” Kakashi asked as he leaned over my shoulder. “This is something people from my world use to communicate to each other from far distances,”   
“Really? It’s certainly strange,” I smiled and turned back to the cellphone, tapping my cellphone contacts books and scrolled through the small list of names until I reached my home phone number. I pressed the blue phone button before placing it to my ear. It rang with loud sounds of static in-between rings. I heard someone pick up the phone.  
“Hel—lo?” A voice spoke from the other line.   
“Grandma!? Grandma! Can you hear me?”  
“Hel—lo?” She couldn’t hear me. I groaned and pulled the phone away from my ear and stared down at the screen before the signal faded away and the call ended. There goes my attempt to reach anyone in my world. “Darn it! This can’t be happening,”  
“Maybe we can find answers here,” Kakashi said standing up straight. I stuffed my phone back into my torn skirt pocket and sighed. “Hopefully,”  
“In the meantime, we’ll get you cleaned up and in some new clothes,” The Hokage said blowing a small cloud of smoke from his mouth. “By the way, what’s your name, young lady,” I had totally forgotten to introduce myself. I bowed my head softly and smiled softly. “Kumiko Kirisaki, sir,”  
“A nice name…, let’s continue this meeting after you’ve changed and eaten,” I raised an eyebrow and on cue my stomach rumbled loudly. Embarrassed, my hands covered my stomach in a failed attempt to muffle the sound. “Th-thank you,” I giggled.  
“I’ll take you to get cleaned up and we can grab a bite to eat,” Kakashi said putting his hand on my shoulder. I smiled softly, inside I was completely happy that I wasn’t in the hands of crazy, murders. I felt safe, Kakashi turned towards the door and I quickly followed him before giving another head bow to the Hokage. He simply smiled and chuckled as I left the room.

I stepped out of the woman’s bathroom in fresh new clothes. Kakashi stood against the wall across from the door. “I know it’s not much, and it’s a bit old fashioned,” I cut him off with a giggle. “It’s okay, it’s not my style but it’ll do until I get back home,” I lifted the knee length plain white dress and stared down at the strange blue sandal. “Alright, what would you like to eat?” I shrugged. I hoped their food here was the same as the food back at home. “What kind of food do you have here?”  
“Well, let’s see, what food do you eat back at home?” Kakashi asked pushing himself off the wall. “Well, let’s see…I like pancakes, eggs and toast…normal everyday foods,”   
“Is that so? Well we have foods like that here,” I sighed of relief. At least there is something normal here. “Let’s go,” He walked down the hall and I followed silently. “Ex-excuse me…Kakashi. Can I ask you a question?” I began. The memories of last night appeared in my head as flashes. I was still full of questions and I hated not having answers. “Sure,”  
“What were those things…Last night? They were attacking the villagers and…they were scary,”   
“To be truly honest, I’ve never seen anything like them…,” He replied with stern voice. I looked down as we walked out of the building. “They looked like creatures from my grandmother’s drawings,”  
“Drawings?” Kakashi questioned.  
“Yes, grandma has many, many books with drawings full of scary creatures, once when I was little I found it and it gave me nightmares for months…. She called them demons…. I don’t remember much since it happened so long ago, but they looked like them,” I felt shivers running down my spine as I recalled one creature that looked like a spider. Hopefully I would never see that.  
“Well, demon kind of fits with their appearance,” He said. I nodded in agreement. “So, what is that you do back at home?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well, no ordinary person has knowledge of demons just lying around, right?” He was spot on. No ‘ordinary’ person would. “Back at home, I’m a priestess, I run my family’s shrine with my grandmother and father,”  
“A priestess…,” He muttered and grew silently as if he were pondering something. “Interesting,” Kakashi stopped. I suddenly caught the scent of food, Kakashi turned to a building. “Looks like we’re here,” My mouth simply watered at the delicious smelling food. We entered and I stood only inches away from Kakashi, ready to eat. He led me to a small booth in the corner of the restaurant. I slid inside the booth and watching him slide in across from me. Kakashi waved over a slender waitress who glanced at me suspiciously before turning to Kakashi. He quickly ordered for the both of us. The way he and the waitress conversed he seemed like a regular. She walked off and I looked up at Kakashi. “She looked at me strangely,”  
“Well, she’s never seen you before, this village is larger but I’m sure if there was a new face people would notice,”   
“I see….,”  
“So, let’s talk about you, Kumiko,” I looked at him in surprise. I wasn’t used to people getting my name right. Probably because of my experience with that jerk Daisuke....I shook him from my head. He was the last person I wanted to think about right now, especially with everything that’s going on right now. “You’re a priestess, who fell from the sky,”  
I raised my hand to interrupt him. “Correct, but from my world I fell through a suspicious mirror in my storage room,” I stated, Kakashi made a humming noise. I wouldn’t be surprised if he stopped listening to my story, it was starting to sound crazier and crazier by the minute. “We’ll have to get the story straight when we go back to see the Hokage, so much sure it’s in order so you don’t confuse him,” I nodded with a small blushed, I was even embarrassed from my own story. The waitress came back with two glasses of water and two plates from her tray. I smiled down at the sunny side up eggs and the large slices of ham on the side. Nothing to special but I wasn’t one to be picky about my meals. She bowed before stepping back and walking away again. “I pick up a fork from my plate and glanced up at Kakashi, he was staring at me. I raised an eyebrow as I wondered if he were going it. His arms were folded over his chest and he wasn’t making a move toward his utensils at all. Then I stared at the mask covering his face. I suddenly became curious. What did this man look like? I stabbed the ham and grabbed a knife to slice the meat. As I slice the ham I froze, my eyes widen. A strange feeling shot through me, Kakashi must have noticed something was wrong as he sat up straight and eyed me. “Kumiko?”  
“Did you feel that?” I asked with a shaky voice as I lifted my head to meet his gaze. “What is it?”   
“It felt like the air shifted….,” I whispered, my face dropped and filled with terror. Chills ran through my body and I dropped the utensil’s, they fell with a soft clattering sound. 

“Something’s coming….,”


	5. The Priestess in Distress

“Something’s coming…It feels…strong….,” I wrapped my around myself and gripped my forearms tightly. “Something is headed toward the village,” Kakashi asked and slowly stood up from his seat. “From what direction?” Sweat rolled down my temple, I sat frozen. I’ve never felt this kind of sensation, it was scary. What was even scarier was whatever was coming towards us. “It’s…it’s coming towards us,” I mumbled. Kakashi grabbed my wrist and yanked me from the booth and into his arms. “If it’s coming toward us then we need to get out of here,” He said rushing out of the restaurant. Once we got outside he leaped onto a building. “Where is it, Kumiko,” I looked around and the village and I spotted something be hide a large group of trees. It looked like black smoke, sitting amongst the trees. “Look, do you see that?” I asked pointing toward the trees. “What do you see?” I looked up at him in shock. “You don’t see that black looking smoke? It’s in the tree’s, it’s moving…,” I said softly turning back to the smoke. I froze in terror and shivered. “What is it?”  
“It stopped moving…It’s just sitting there, like it’s staring right at us…,” I buried myself closer against Kakashi’s chest. “It could be a demon,”  
“L-like the ones from last night?” I asked, he just nodded and stared at the direction I had pointed towards. Suddenly, Kakashi began to leap from building to building towards the smoke.   
“Wh-what are you doing?!” I shouted.  
“If this this is headed toward the village I have to stop it before there are any casualties,” I could only watch in horror as we got closer and closer to the forest. I wanted to leap out of his arms and run away but his hold on me was so tight I couldn’t even move. I turned away and squeezed my eyes shut. We came to a stop and I slowly opened my eyes. Kakashi stood me onto my feet in the middle of the forest as he scanned the area. It was quiet, too quiet not even the birds sang. I dared myself to look up into the sky, my head lifted slowly and to my surprise the dark cloud had vanished and all I saw was the blue sky. “I don’t feel anything,” I muttered. Kakashi stopped looking around the area and turned to me. “You’re sure it’s gone…,” He asked again. I looked around the trees once more until my eyes landed on a small blue flower in the shadow of the trees, it danced softly in the wind, it was beautiful. I had never seen such a flower before. “That flower…it managed to even bloom in the dark,” For some reason I found myself slowly walking towards it. “Life always prevails one way or another…,” As I stepped closer and as soon as I did the same sensation returned and I froze.   
“I sense it…I sense it within you….,” A woman’s voice hissed from the trees. The ground began to crumble under my feet and I lost my footing. The ground underneath the flower began to bulge and sent me flying onto my back. “Kumiko!” I heard Kakashi shout. The impact when I feel made me close my eyes, when I opened them I found a horrific scene in front of me. Kakashi was standing over me, and in front of him was a large creature. A demon. I stared at the creature from my position on the ground. It was a large creature, the top half was a beautiful blue skinned woman sitting in a blue flower, the flower I had seen just a moment ago. She possessed black spider like legs and dark red eyes. A sadistic smile appeared across her face. Whoever, whatever she was, she wasn’t a friendly. Then I noticed the sensation I felt earlier was radiating from her.   
“I can sense it! The power!” She spoke with an ear piercing high pitched voice. “Kimiko, get up and get back,” Kakashi ordered, I saw him lift the headband above his eye. Quickly, I slid myself from under him and stepped back against the trees.   
“Get out of my way!!” The woman shouted. “So…You are after Kimiko, I was right,” I heard Kakashi mutter. Was that why he brought me here? To really confirm if this thing was after me or not? “I can sense it within her,” I narrowed my eyes as she made a stepped forward on those spider legs. What was she talking about? Sense something within me? Why was she saying that? In the blink of an eye I saw her dash to the side, she was fast. Her arms lifted and quickly shaped into razor sharp swords. Kakashi slipped away from her as she was about to swipe down and attack him. The ground where her sword stuck into began to change. She glanced at me and smirked again before chasing after Kakashi. I gasped at the ground where her sword previously was. The grass began to die and turn jet black. ‘Poison?’ I turned to Kakashi with concern. He was dodging every swing from the woman, her speed was giving her the advantage.   
“Kakashi! Be careful, her weapons are poisons!” I shouted at him. She turned to me again with a glare and rushed toward me. Kakashi chased after her, he slid in front of her as she raised her swords. He pushed me, causing me to roll on the grass and put a great distance between us. I sat up quickly and sighed of relief as Kakashi held a small blade up against the demon.   
“You are getting on my nerves, puny human!” She screamed in rage. I felt so helpless as Kakashi faced the demon alone. Should I go and get help? I remember how he took down the demon last night with single strike. ‘Maybe he can do this,’ I thought to myself. The woman began to cackle softly as long green vines appeared from her flesh. I couldn’t let him get hurt because of me. Pushing myself onto my feet I ran behind her and grabbed a handful of small rocks and dirt.   
“Hey! Hey you…. Spider…. Flower thingy!” I shouted as I began to hurl the stones at the back of her head. I could hear her growling and all I could do was cringe as her head whirled around to face me, her body still facing Kakashi. “Brat…,” She hissed, the vines from her body snapped around my neck in a strong grip. I dropped the rock and dirt as she lifted me off my feet and high above the ground. I grabbed the vine and struggled against it but it was thick and strong, there was no way I could pry it off my neck.   
“Kimiko!” Kakashi pushed the woman’s arms off him and jumped back. I could faintly begin to hear a chirping sound, the woman turned her head around. More vines appeared from her body and before Kakashi could dodge them. The vines pierced both his shoulders and pinned him into a tree.   
“Ka…Kashi!” I shouted weakly as I stared down at him. He slowly began to stop moving against the vines as if his energy was being taken from him.   
“This is a numbing nectar…The more you fight, the weaker you become,” She cackled. “Now…,” Her head turned back around towards me. “Finally, I’ll possess it, the power…,” More vines shot from her body and grabbed my wrist and ankles. I was fully exposed and there was nothing I could do to fight back. A vine slowly made its way toward me as it turned into a small claw. My eyes widen as it was pointing at my heart. “Don’t!” I screamed.   
The claw made its way towards me and all I could do was watch my own death. “Someone!!”   
The vines stopped as three knives pierced them, on the knives handles were tags, I couldn’t make out the words on them. Even the demon seemed confused just as she moved to retrieve them from herself they exploded and I began to fall towards the ground below. A person wrapped their arms around me and dashed away from the demon. “Hey, you alright?” I looked up from the arms the person who saved me. “Y-yes, I’m fine,” The boy put me down onto my feet and turned to the spider woman. Behind her I could see two more figures slicing off the vines that pinned Kakashi to a tree.  
“I’m sick of you humans! Stop interfering!!” She snapped and regrew her sliced vines. “Be careful her attacks are poisonous!” I stated to the blonde boy as he pulled out another knife. “Don’t worry! I’ll take her down,” He announced loudly before rushing off toward her. “No wait!” I shouted as he ran off. “It’s too dangerous to take her head on!” As the blonde boy got closer the woman prepared her vines to strike. Just before they were about to come to blows an enormous flame engulfed her. She howled out in pain and the blonde boy retreated. She stumbled around as the flames burned her flesh. Quickly her body shrunk in size she looked about my height. Then the demon ran through the trees as she continued to howl in pain. Everything grew quiet, I stared at the scene in disbelief. My hands were shaking and sweat rolled down from my body.   
“What…?” 

“Argh!! Damn you, Sasuke! I had her right where I wanted her!” The blonde boy screamed. I turned to where he was screaming and spotted two more people standing beside Kakashi. “Didn’t you hear you knuckle head, she was poisonous if you got hit by her then you would have just gotten in my way,” Another boy replied. I snapped out of my trance and rushed toward Kakashi. I could see the blood rolling down his arms from the wounds on his shoulder.   
“Are you alright?!” I asked with a panicked expression.   
“I-I’m fine,” He sighed. “Kimiko, I got you in danger, I’m sorry,” I smiled softly and nodded. “I’m just glad you weren’t hurt more severely,” He groaned softly and chuckled softly. “That’s true…Well, Kimiko, these are my students,” Kakashi stated looking down at the two standing beside him. “Students? You’re a teacher? I never would have guessed someone like you would be someone’s teacher,”   
“Someone like me?” He questioned, I must have hit a tender spot as I noticed his eye began to twitch. “What was that thing?” The young girl asked. “It was a demon, unfortunately the flames couldn’t kill her,So she ran off, I can’t sense her anymore so she must be pretty far away,” The two stared at me with confusion on their faces. “If you don’t mind me asking…Just who are you?” The girl asked. “My name is Kimiko,” I said meekly.   
“Before we start introductions can we return to the village,” Kakashi asked with a weak tone. 

We returned to the village and took Kakashi to the hospital where several medical staff took him behind a large double door. I sat on a bench in a long hall with his students. His students made me feel uneasy, especially the blonde boy, who sat on the bench beside me with an intense gaze. I turned my head to him and we locked eyes. “C-can I help you?” I asked leaned back as he leaned forward.   
“Hmm….,” He grumbled something under his breathe before the long-haired girl came from behind him and slammed her fist into the back of his head. “Naruto! Quit your gawking!!” The blonde boy fell off the bench and onto the floor with a hard thud. “S-sorry about that, he’s a bit dumb so you’ll have to forgive him,” She said with a smile. I smiled back and laughed a bit. “It’s okay…He looked like he wanted to ask me a something,” The blond boy popped back up. “Y-yeah! Who are you and why were you Kakashi!?” He shouted. “Your too loud, Naruto!!” The girl shouted before taking another hard swing to his head. I couldn’t help but laugh at the two.   
“Well,” I began. “He’s simply helping me find my way back home,” They gave me a strange look, I knew it sounded strange. “I’m not from around here, Kakashi can explain it better,” Truthfully, I was tired of repeating myself and I knew the story would sound crazy if I told them. The large double doors were pushed open and Kakashi stepped out. I stood up from my seat and hurried towards him. “Kakashi, are you alright?”  
“I’m fine, the numbing went away so they patched me up,” Kakashi lifted his arms and rolled his shoulders, he winced a bit but shook it off. “We need to report to the Hokage,”  
“About that demon?” The pink haired girl asked.   
“That’s right, that demon was obviously after you, Kimiko, not only that she kept repeating the same thing over and over,” I looked up at Kakashi then I realized it. She had repeated about sensing something inside me. I put a hand over my heart and frowned. What did she mean? I felt like my time here was about to be extended and going to get a lot rougher.


	6. Chapter 6 The Beginning of Everything

“I see, that does sound like an ordeal,” Was all the Hokage said after Kakashi explained the entire encounter with the flower demon, it’s what I called her. “Based on your intel Kakashi, this…thing, demon can sense Kimiko,”  
“It appears so, this one was after something,”  
“Kimiko,”  
“Correct, it repeated that it sensed something from her,”  
“Now what would that be,” Everyone in the room turned to me and all I could do was give them an uneasy gaze. “I don’t know…I don’t know anything, really,” I didn’t have any answers and that was something I sought for most. Nothing we’ve done as given us answers but raised more questions. I wanted to know what that thing meant as well.   
“…I suggest a plan,” They all turned to me and I swallowed the lump in my throat before speaking. “How about we draw it out…? I mean…it wants me…,”  
“You mean use you as bait?” Sakura asked. I nodded and turned to the Hokage and Kakashi. “It could prevent casualties, just before we encountered it, that thing was headed straight for the village,” The Hokage and Kakashi locked eyes before turning back to me, as if they had decided on something.   
“Alright…,”  
“Wait…So we’re really going to use her as bait?” Naruto questioned with a raised eyebrow.  
“It’s our only option right now,” Kakashi replied. “If it brings that demon out of hiding, then that’s just what we’ll do,”   
“I can do this, just have a little faith,” I said boldly, my heart was racing. This was the first time I would be on my own…No help from dad, granny or even Chiemi. I was all alone, so I had to be brave. “Oh…..Would you guys happened to have a bow and some arrows I could uh…borrow,” I asked with a chuckle. 

I walked down the trail through a thick forest. The best place to start our search was where we last saw the demon, in its own comfort zone. I gripped the bow in my hand tightly as I walked deeper and deeper into the forest.  
‘Kimiko, are you alright?’ Kakashi’s voice spoke from my radio. I pushed the button on my neck attachment with my free hand before responding. ‘I’m fine…Just a little nervous…,’  
‘Let us know if you see anything strange,’  
‘Alright….,’  
‘Everyone! Keep your focus on Kimiko,’  
‘Right’  
‘Copy’  
‘Understood’  
It grew quieter as I made my way further down the path. Oddly, I hadn’t sensed the woman like before but I could feel four other people in the trees behind me and they moved when I moved. The forest got darker as the tall, tall trees hid the sun’s light. I stopped and began to observe my surroundings. The darkness was not what made me stop. I wasn’t afraid but what caught my eye….my attention was the sounds. There were none. The sun was still up high so there should be some sign of life in this huge forest but there were none. No bugs, no singing birds and not even a single leaf falling from a tree branch. At that moment, I slowly took a step back and took a breath.   
‘Kimiko, do you sense anything?’  
‘No…But she’s here, I know she is,’ I replied to Kakashi from the radio.   
Why could I not sense her and yet know she was here, hiding in the shadows. I took another step back. Just as I placed my foot on the ground behind me, something shot up from the earth and wrapped around my foot. I screamed as it lifted me high off the ground, I look down at the ground and a figure pushed itself out of the ground and I wasn’t slightly surprised to see the demon woman. She cracked a smile as she leaped out of the ground and lowered me down so we could lock eyes.  
“How nice, you came to deliver yourself to me,”   
“N-not even!” I shouted back with a firm grip on my bow. I reached behind me to grabbed an arrow from my quiver only to gasp at the empty carrier. I looked down at the ground to see that my arrows had spilled out and fell onto the ground. I clicked my tongue and screamed again as she whipped me into a nearby tree. My breath had left my body in an instant and the pain in my back was harsh. I fell to the ground, still with a firm grip on my bow. In the blink of an eye, Kakashi and his students stood in front of me. Guarding me. I quickly regained my breath and I pulled myself up to my knees. “Kakashi….,”  
“Kimiko, stay back, we’ll take it from here,” He instructed with a serious gaze on the demon. I stared at the demon woman as she growled and glared at me. “Humans…...Disgusting creatures!” She snapped.  
“Yeah!? Look who’s talking, old hag!!” Naruto barked back. She rushed towards them with cat like speed, vines emerging from her flesh and shaping into razor sharp blades. Watched on at the woman began to attack them, she was strong and they barely had time to defend themselves. I couldn’t sit here and watch them get hurt or worse, killed. I got onto my feet and stared down at my arrows scattered on the ground. If I could get to one. That’s all that raced through my mind…. If I could just do something. I gripped my bow harshly in my fist. I looked up at the woman as she fought off Kakashi and the other and then I saw something. Everything else in my vision began to fade away, even her body began translucent. I could see a small object in her chest, it moved rapidly, and it was completely dark. It was her heart, an idea struck me like a slap in the face. I ran around the woman from behind and raced toward the arrows. I reach out for one and just as I did, I was swooped into the air. Someone’s arms wrapped tightly around me. I looked up at the figure and locked eyes with a pair of blue ones. “Thanks…,” I sighed and he chuckled a bit. He dropped down on a tree branch far away from the demon. “Stay here, let us handle this thing,” He said with a cocky smile, as he was able to leap off the tree I called out to him.  
“Hey! Wait!!”   
He screamed as he tilted forward and pulled himself back, falling on the tree branch. It shook a little and he glared at me.   
“What?!”   
“You can jump high….right?”  
“Yeah….And?”   
“Well, can you get me high enough to shoot this arrow?” I smiled softly holding the arrow down towards his sight. He raised an eyebrow before standing up. “That?”  
“Yeah, I have an idea,”  
“Look…I don’t knooow, you’ll really slow me dow--,”  
“Please!” He jumped back a bit as he stared into my eyes. “I don’t want anyone to die or get hurt fighting that thing…. If my idea doesn’t work then do whatever you want…okay?” As he stared into my eyes he slowly nodded and groaned. “Fine…,” I smiled big and crawled onto his back.   
“H-hey what are you doing?!”  
“I can’t shoot an arrow if your holding me in your arms, this is the best way to do it,”   
“Geez your little but your heavy!”   
“Excuse me!!? Look, would you just jump or something so I can put my plan into action!?” I snapped at the blonde. “Yeah! Yeah!”  
The boy leaped high into the air above the battle. We hovered above the air and I stared down at the battle and readied my bow and arrow.  
“Would you hurry up already!?” He grunted as I noticed we were descending down toward the ground.  
“Okay….,” I pulled my bow back as I aimed down at the demon. I took a deep breath and released the arrow. As if time were slowing down, I watched the arrow slowly fly straight at her. I spotted her pure black beating heart. The woman jolted as if she were being electrocuted once the arrow pierced her chest. She screeched loudly before her vines quickly began to disintegrate into ash. Everyone froze but the demon woman was searing with rage. She looked up at us with a glare before snapping her jaw open, the lower half of her mouth dropped down in a horrifying expression and a large green branch reached up toward us. It slapped Naruto to the side before grabbing my ankle and yanking us apart.   
“Kimiko!”   
I held my dress up as I hung upside down, trying to hide the embarrassing fact that I still wore pink bunny underwear. The woman lifted her arms and they extended from her body, as if she couldn’t be more terrifying! I reached up toward my captive ankle and grabbed the strange appendage. Just as I touched it a bright light exploded from my hands and her grip around my ankle began to crumble as her vines did.  
She screamed out in pain again. I slowly began to fall down toward the ground. Kakashi quickly caught me before standing firmly on the ground.   
“Are you alright?” He asked with a concerned tone. I turned to the woman as she winced in pain, staring down at her crumbled appendage. I eyed the arrow stuck in her chest and cursed myself. The arrow failed to pierce her deep enough. “Kakashi, I’m sorry, I tried to shoot her heart but the arrow didn’t hit her deep enough,”  
“How do you know where her heart is?”  
I shrugged, I didn’t have a real answer, so I responded the I could. “I can just see it…,”  
“So…We need a way to hit her heart directly?” Sasuke asked rushing toward Kakashi side with a weapon in his hand. “That’s right…,” I replied.  
“We need a distraction…Where’s that loud mouth idiot when you really need him,” Sakura groaned. I looked at the pile of arrows behind the demon. “I thought my aerial shot would have gotten a better hit but I was wrong, if we could distract her long enough for me to hit her heart I think we could get rid of her,”   
“There’s no other choice…We’ve never went up against something like this….So I’ll take any plan of action we can muster,” Kakashi replied a sigh. I nodded in agreement.   
“Sakura, you take Kimiko to grab an arrow, Sasuke and I will distract her,” Kakashi instructed.   
“Got it, let’s go Kimiko!” Sakura said, she took me by the hand and we made a run for the arrows as Kakashi and Sasuke hurried in front of the demon, ready to attack. Sakura and I reached the arrows, I grabbed one and turned to the demon.   
“I’ve…Had enough!!!” The demon screamed, her mouth not moving. “Give me your crystal!!” She howled before turning to me and running straight at me. I gasped and froze in shock at her speed. Her dangling arms reached up toward me. A strong force pushed me flying into Sakura and sent us spiraling away. I sat up quickly from the dirt and looked up to see Naruto holding the woman back with his bare hands. I was stunned with amazement.  
“What…Are you……Waiting for….!!!?” He said loudly though clenched teeth. I snapped out of it and grabbed the arrow and bow. I quickly aimed at the woman and shot the arrow. It flew into her side and she froze, her head slowly turned to me and Her face began to crumble. She whimpered and stumbled back and slowly fell onto her side. She glared at me and a chuckle left her throat.   
“….This is only the beginning….,” She hissed before crumbling away. We just stared at her body as it crumbed away and small speckles of white light began to rise from her body and into the air before disappearing.   
“Is it over?” Sakura asked.  
I just simply watched the speckles of light float into the sky, something told me that this was far, far from over.

And I was right.


	7. Chapter 7 Let's Meet The First Client....!

We stood in front of The Hokage in his office, we stood dirty and somewhat worn out but we stood victorious.

"So...You got rid of the demon?"

"Looks like it," Kakashi said.

"I didn't sense her like I did last time...So I believe we got rid of her,"

"Excellent," He stood up from his desk and looked into my eyes. "Well, did you find any answers?" I gave him a confused look and dropped my head in disappointment. "No! Nothing! I have questions now more than ever! I don't know what to do!" I was going crazy. I cupped my own cheeks and let out a loud sigh. Kakashi softly chuckled and patted my head gently. "Calm down,"

"He's right, there's no use stressing yourself out about it," The Hokage spoke up and I lifted my head. "So, let's do this," He began. "Your welcome to stay here in the village until we find the answers your looking for," I quickly perked up and clapped my hands together. "Really?!" He just nodded and I smiled bright. "Thank you so much— "

"But in return, I want to put you in a position,"

"A position? What kind of position?"

"A position in the village, from your reports you can sense these demons and kill them,"

"Well...Uh....I guess...,"

"What are you saying Lord Hokage?" Sakura asked, she too had joined me in the confusion. He just continued. "We've gotten more reports of those demons around the village and some other villages have seen many more of them, so....I would like you to exterminate them,"

"Extermin—wait! Why me of all people?"

"Seeing as you're a priestess I thought you'd be best suited for the job, and you wouldn't be alone, I would assign a squad for your protection,"

"But...Who would that be?" I asked. He turned to Kakashi with a smirk. "What do you say Kakashi?" I turned to Kakashi and he glanced down at me before looking back at The Hokage.

"So wait, we'll be in charge of protecting a priestess? Is this like a super top secret mission!?" Naruto shouted enthusiastically. "Sort of, Kimiko we'll put you in a room and keep you safe while helping you find the answers you need,"

"And...In return for all of that I just need to fight demons...,"

"Correct,"

I softly sighed and put my finger to my chin. If there was another way I'd do it but, I had no choice. "Alright, I'll do it...," I said crossing my arms. "Excellent, your first client will be here tomorrow morning," The Hokage said. I couldn't hide my shock. "Already?! I'm not even prepared,"

"That's where your squad comes in to assist you," I turned to the three standing beside me. "What are we some babysitting service?" Naruto questioned with a funny face. Sakura lifted her arm and slapped him in the back of his head. "Shut up, Naruto!"

"Um...Alright...Well I need some new clothes and I would like to borrow a bow and some arrows," I said meekly to the three. "You heard her," Kakashi chimed in with a small smile. "Let's get going," He said as I heard Naruto groan beside me

^^^^

"That's it?! That's all you can do? My daughter has been missing for two days! She's only thirteen! Who know's what's happening to her right now!" The police officer raised his hands defensively and stepped back as the pale man's face was turning a violent red color. "Mr. Kirisaki, please, we're doing all we can. We've set up checkpoints and we have her face all over the city," 

"And you've gotten nothing so far!" He snapped back.

"Sir, please calm down.....Are you sure you're daughter didn't just run off with some kid?" Akifumi grabbed the man by his collar and pulled him off his feet. Their eyes locked, his buried with anger and rage. "She's a child!" 

"Kumiko wouldn't just run away!!" A soft voice shouted from behind him. Chiemi clenched her fist as tears stained her cheeks. "She would never....Something's wrong!" A soft hand took hold of Akifumi's wrist. "Mother...," He released the man's clothes and relaxed his fist. The officer grabbed his throat and looked up at the elderly woman.

"All we can do is wait, Aki. We should go back to the shrine and pray for her safe return," Akifumi exhaled sharply and nodded in agreement.

^^^^

I looked at my strange new clothes from the mirror in the store. It was a short white yukata with a light pink obi. I looked down at the flat white shoes. It was strange clothes indeed but it would have to do until I found something I could buy on my own. I turned to the woman and she smiled gently at me. "You look quite beautiful," I blushed and turned to the mirror once more before bowing at her and walking out of the store. Kakashi and his squad were standing outside of the store. Naruto was squatting down beside them, once I stepped out of the store he looked up at me. He slowly began to stand up and his eyes slightly widen. 

"Wow....Without those rag on you look really....really pretty," My eye twitched and I frowned at him. Kakashi slammed the back of his hand onto Naruto's head. 

"Ow!!" He covered the large bump and turned to Kakashi.

"Watch how you talk to her, she's the Priestess of Konoha," I had to admit I was taken aback by the title. Sakura bowed and pushed Naruto's head down in a bowing position. "Sorry about him, he's a bit slow if you hadn't noticed already," 

"Ow! Ow! Sakura! That hurts,"

"Be quiet!" 

I put my hand to my mouth and I suddenly began to laugh softly. "I'm sorry....You guys are so strange...," The laugh began to grow louder and louder until I was holding my stomach. "Well, I suppose we accomplished our mission, let's meet with The Hokage tomorrow," Kakashi said turning to the setting sun. "It's already so late...," Sakura murmured.

"It can't be helped we had a long day, no use whining about it," Sasuke spoke before walking off silently with his hands in his pocket. I watched his fade away in the crowd. "Aw...Sasuke...He's already gone...," Sakura dropped her head in disappointment. Naruto wrapped his arm around her neck and pulled her close. "Forget about that loser and come hang out with me Sakura!" Sakura balled her fist up and sent him flying away with a powerful punch. "The only loser around here is YOU!" Sakura turned to the direction Sasuke walked off and ran after him "Sasuke! Wait for me!" I giggled and turned to Naruto. 

"They are a lively bunch," Kakashi sighed. "Their teamwork needs major improvement," A loud rumble from my stomach caused Kakashi to looked back down at me. "Well, it is dinner time," Naruto popped up from the ground and dusted off his orange jumpsuit. "I know just the place," He chuckled with a bright grin. "Come on!" Naruto took me by the hand and dragged me away. "Wait! Wh-where are we going?"

"Hey! Naruto! Be careful!" Kakashi shouted as we disappeared into the crowd of villagers. 

The man dropped the large bowl of ramen in front of me. I turned to Naruto who had already pulled apart his chopsticks and quickly began to eat. He slurped loudly beside me and moaned in delight. "Ichiraku's ramen always hits the spot!" Naruto filled his mouth with noodles before turning to me. I flinch with slight disgust as the wet noodles hanging out of his mouth. "Naruto...You've got...Here let me do it," I grabbed a napkin and gently wiped his dirty mouth. Naruto slowly moved his head away and stared at me with a blank stare. "Well, I should try this before it get's cold," I smiled and grabbed my chopsticks, taking them apart and dipping the chopsticks into the bowl searching for noodles. I lifted up them from the water and placed them between my lips. The moment they touched my tongue my cheeks turned pink. After I swallowed I spotted Naruto in the corner of my eye. He waited patiently for my verdict.

"It's delicious, I've never had ramen this good," I said with a smile growing on my face. The man behind the counter smiled and nodded with confidence from my praise. "It's the best!"Naruto said with that big bright smile. I continued to eat mt first bowel while Naruto had moved onto his second. We enjoyed our meal silently, the sound of slurping was the only thing that could be heard. 

"There you are!" We turned to Kakashi, our mouths dripping water from our noodles. Kakashi stepped back in disgust and sighed. "Before you decided to run off with the Priestess, I wanted to show her where she'd be sleeping, Naruto," He said regaining his composure. I swallowed my mouth full of noodles. "Really? A place for me?" 

"That's right, The Hokage cleared a room out for you, he's waiting," I stood up from my seat and turned to Naruto as I wiped my mouth with a napkin. "Thanks so much for dinner Naruto," 

"It's nothing, really, I'm just happy not to be eating alone ya know," I raised an eyebrow and readied myself to question him but Kakashi guided me out as if he knew what I was going to ask him, but he didn't want me to. I left with him, only to glance back at Naruto once more as he smiled brightly again, a smile I could tell was forced. 'Naruto?'

I stood in the room, it had two large windows with no cutrains and a small bathroom in the corner of the room. I looked at the single bed in front of me. It was clean yet it looked gloomy and dull. 

"I'm afraid it's not much, it used to be an old room that we changed it into a storage room," I held a thick blanket close to my chest and squeezed. I lowered my head. "It's fine, thank you, I appreciate it...,"

"Kimiko?" The Hokage questioned my dull tone as I spoke. I was on the verge of tears but I held them in. "I'm okay...I'm just tired...," I lied. I just wanted to go home...See Granny, Chiemi, and even my cold father. Even if I were to be trapped in this word forever...Just one more time I would be fine. "Then I shall leave you alone to rest, good night,"

"Good night," He turned around and left the room. Once the door clicked shut I walked over to the bed and threw myself on top of it, slamming my face into the mattress. "Ugh! I'm so tired!" I turned onto my side and stared out the window, the stars were bright and beautiful, the moon brightly glowed. 'You couldn't get a better view than this in the city,' Before I knew it my eyes became heavy, I pulled the blanket from under me and covered myself up. Quicky drifting into my sleep.

I felt my eyes open, it was cold. I wrapped my arms around myself. I looked around the darkness. I walked, took a step and then another, I kept walking but I wasn't going anywhere. Then I saw a light, a small pink light....It shined beautifully in the darkness. I reached out for it, as I reached for it the light began to fade. Somehow, it seemed like it was calling out for me but the closer I got, it's light faded. "What is this?" I whispered, my fingertips grazed the light and it suddenly disappeared. 

"....iko! Kimi....ko!" I shot up in my bed, my chest rapidly falling and rising. "Kimiko," A hand firmly grabbed my shoulder and I snapped my head up. "Kakashi?!" 

He stood up straight and stared down at me. "You were moaning in your sleep, are you alright?"

"I'm fine....Just a bad dream," I said wiping the sweat from my brow. "What....What are doing here?"

"It's time to meet your first client, he's here,"

"R-right now!?" I asked with surprise.

 

Kakashi and I entered a large room, inside I could see Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura standing in the center of the room. They all had a very irritated look on their face. I quickly bowed in front of them. "I'm sorry for oversleeping!" I shouted. "Please forgive me," 

"No, you're actually right on time Lady Kimiko!" Sakura chuckled nervously. "Really?" I stood up straight and we locked eyes. "It's....Just our mission....Well the client you see...," She stammered. "What about the client?" 

"He's a bit...," Sakura whispered. 

"He's a jerk!!" Naruto shouted as he pointed. I turned to Naruto and raised an eyebrow. Was my first job really going to be difficult? I looked to the direction Naruto and Sasuke glared intensely. My eyes landed on a boy who looked our age, he had teal hair and green eyes. "This is the priestess everyone is talking about, she looks like some lame kid," He said with a frown and his arms crossed over his chest. My hand flinched and I frowned. 

Yup, this first job was going to be difficult.....


	8. Chapter 8 The First Chapter

"Well, anyway it's nice to meet you...Um...I didn't catch your name," I spoke trying to break through the awkward tension. He took a deep breath and eyed me. "My name is Kazue...Kazue,"

"Kazue, my name is Kimiko Kirisaki," 

"Kimiko, Kazue is requesting your services due to a lot of demons surrounding his village," The Hokage spoke from a large table across the room. I looked at Kazue with a strange look. "I there are demons surrounding your village, how did you get out?" He seemed to flinch from my question and he cleared his throat. "I...I escaped with the help of my father....," He mumbled with a serious expression. "That's why we must get back there as soon as possible," I just nodded, I didn't question him further his eyes burned with what looked like anger. 

"Well, then we should be going," Kakashi spoke, he turned to his three students. "Let's meet at the gate," They nodded and Naruto grumbled a little before they walked off together. "Kimiko, I have something for you," Kakashi whispered leaning close to me, I could slightly see a grin under his mask. "Something? For Me?"

When we got to the large gates of the village, I could see Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke standing silently with bags on their back. Kakashi and I walked toward them, I held a long box in my arms close to my chest. Kakashi had given it to me when we left the Hokage's residence and told me not to open it until we got to the gates. 

"What took you so long?!" I heard Kazue snap as he appeared from behind the three. He was obviously impatient and angry. He approached me with his hands on his hips. "S-sorry, we had to make a stop...," Naruto suddenly pushed in-between us and growled. "Back off!"

"Butt out!" Kazue shouted back.

"Now, now let's all calm down," Kakashi smiled and waved his hands. "I had to get Kimiko something to help fight the demons by your village, so there's a reason we're late," Kakashi turned to me. I looked down at the box in my arms, I placed it onto the ground and pulled off the top to the box. A big smile appeared on my face as I eyed the beautiful dark red bow and quiver. "It's so pretty, you got this for me?" I asked in disbelief. 

"it's big," Sakura joined in as she leaned over and looked at the bow. I pulled the quiver over my head and picked up the bow. "Thank you so much, how can I repay you?"

"No need, it's just a gift," 

"....What for?"

"Nothing special, you seem to be really talented with a bow...," I just smiled at Kakashi and gripped the bow tighter. 'I guess all my time practicing archery wasn't a waste' I said to myself proudly. 

"Hey! Can we get going now?!" Kazue said walking down the path. "He's right, we need to save his family, so we should hurry," I hurried behind Kazue and the team followed quietly. "Sa-say Naruto," I called and turned my head to him with a small blush. "Yeah?"

"When we get back to the village....Can we go back to that place that sells ramen,"

"Ichiraku?! Sure, it'll be my treat,"

"Really?!"

"Yeah, we'll eat till we can't stand anymore,"

"That sounds amazing!"

"You two really hit it off haven't you?" Sakura spoke. I smiled at her and nodded. "Naruto took me to dinner last night, I've never had ramen that good before,"

"Well if it's ramen you want to eat, Naruto's the right person to go to, it's all he eats,"

"Huh? Is that true Naruto?" 

"Yup!"

"Isn't that a bit unhealthy, you'll never grow muscles that way,"

"I'm already the strongest ninja in the village, believe it!" 

"Do you really believe that?" A deep voice spoke from behind us. We turned to Sasuke who had suddenly entered the conversation. Naruto turned around, he began walking backward and glaring at Sasuke. "Keep your comments to yourself, Sasuke unless you want me to show you just how strong I've become,"

"Any day, loser," 

"What!?" I turned to Sakura and whispered. "Sakura...That guy....He's awfully quiet, so why do I sense such tension between him and Naruto?" She shrugged and held her hands up. "Who knows...Boys are boys....But my Sasuke could defeat Naruto in no time flat," I heard Naruto whine behind me. A smile appeared on my face. "I understand...You like him, don't you?" She blushed and suddenly squealed loudly. I must have hit the nail on the head. 

"Could you idiots quit the screaming already?" Kazue growled as he stopped walking and turned to us. Naruto whirled back around and raised his fist. "Who are you calling an idiot!?"

"Look!" Kazue said pointed to a large gathering of trees in the distant. "My village is just past those trees,"   
“Kimiko…Do you sense anything?” Kakashi asked leaning down beside me. I looked at the trees and narrowed my eyes. There was nothing. It felt quiet. I shuddered as my chest tingled.  
'It's you....Priestess.....,' A voice. A soft voice spoke, it echoed in my mind. A woman's voice. I looked around but I couldn't see anyone. Not a thing. "Priestess Kimiko, are you alright?" Sakura put her hand on my back, I quickly came back to my senses and turned to her. "Y-yes, I was just thinking…it’s kind of quiet,”   
“Yeah? So?” She replied with her head tilted.  
“We were getting massive reports about demon sightings all over,” Kakashi began. “I highly doubt that we wouldn’t encounter a demon or two on the way here,”   
“So what does that mean?” Naruto said with annoyed tone.   
“It means we’re either being watched….Or headed straight for an ambush,” Sasuke said with stern eyes.   
“An ambush!? Can demon really do that?” Sakura became panicked as she turned to me. I didn’t want to scare her more than she already was but I had to be honest. “Well…They could if they were hunting….In a pack, or….,” As I spoke I could see Kazue shaking beside her, his head down and fear taking over.  
“Or?” Her voice quivered.  
“There’s one…. And it’s big,” I said with a chipper tone. As I spoke a loud crash behind up us shook the earth, we turned around as the ground shook. A large bulge in the ground grew large before a huge demon burst through. My jaw dropped as a green gorilla looking demon stared down at us with red shiny eyes. Kazue screamed and ran behind me in fear. The gorilla had to be at least eight feet tall and muscular.   
“That thing is huge!” Sakura shouted.   
“Well! The bigger they are the harder they fall!!” Naruto shouted as he and Sasuke rushed toward it. ‘They are really brave…,’ I thought. ‘Or crazy…’ I felt a small push forward and I turned to Kazue who clung to my arm. “You…You can kill that thing right…you can kill all kinds of demons….right?” His eyes were tearing up. I looked down at him in concern. “Kazue, don’t worry, I’ll save your village, I’ll do my very best,” I looked back at the demon as Naruto and Sasuke dodged it’s large swinging arm. The demon stuck it’s fingers into the ground and grabbed a fist full of the earth. “Sakura get out of the way!” Kakashi grabbed me and Kazue by the arm and as the demon threw the earth he dodged it with a big leap to the side. A large boom echoed through the meadow, I turned to the sound and gasped at the strength of the demon. The trees where the gorilla threw the rocks were completely riddled with holes. I turned back to the demon as I grabbed my bow. ‘This thing is strong I must get-,’ I stopped as my eyes caught the feet of the demon, it’s legs were merged into the ground like a plant. I smiled at the realization.  
“Hey! Naruto, Sasuke!” I shouted with a hand cupping one side of my mouth. They kept their eyes on the demon as they listened to me. “That demon is a plant….er…Earth thing….you’ll need some fire,” They looked down at the demons legs and understood. Sasuke leaped from the ground. Naruto moved out of the way.  
In a split second Sasuke released an enormous amount of fire from his mouth. The demon was engulfed by the flames and it howled in pain, it’s body began to shrink in side.   
“They did it!” Kazue exclaimed. I too was smiling beside him, I felt as if Kazue had some hope restored within him. The gorilla demon turned darker and darker and eventually became unmoving. Sasuke landed beside Kakashi as he watched the demon burn to ashes.  
“You’re so amazing! Sasuke!!” Sakura cheered. I giggled at her cutesy cheer. Just as were ready to celebrate, the earth shook again. I felt something strong wrap around my torso and lifted me up into the sky, beside me was another hand was beside me, sticking out of the ground, it swiftly snatched up Kazue.   
“Kimiko!!” I looked down at Naruto and the others. I tried to squeeze myself free but the moment I tried to break free the hand squeezed me tightly, incredible tightly. I screamed loudly before closing my eyes and fading into the darkness.   
“…Kim….iko!!” I heard Naruto scream before everything slipped away.


End file.
